In a Perfect World
by exduck
Summary: A trip through the gate leads them to a day where they don’t have to save the world.


Title: In a Perfect World  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Sam/Jack  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 is the property of MGM and other companies, not me.

Summary: A trip through the gate leads them to a day where they don't have to save the world.

Author Notes: I don't write often, but once and a while the urge hits. This is my first attempt a writing SG-1. This is set somewhere around the middle of the series. No spoilers.

Thank You to Ayiana for the beta.

**In a Perfect World**

Major Carter stood in the observation room as she made some last minute adjustments on the computer, the blue shimmer of the open gate below her, reflecting off the glass. It was early, very early and the base was eerily quiet … with the exception of grumbling coming from the man impatiently pacing in front of the ramp.

"Carter!" Colonel O'Neill barked up at her from the gate room.

"Sir?"

With a slow, deliberate look back at the gate, he held out his hands and answered her in his best sarcastic tone, "Waiting."

"Yes, Sir. I'm on my way."

"Well it's about time." He continued, not really caring that she had left the control room and couldn't actually hear him. "This was your idea after all. Bad enough you drag me out here on our day off... in the middle of the night no less... We should be in bed."

"Well, for the record, it won't be the middle of the night where we're going." The voice had come out of nowhere, startling him. He spun around to see his second in command standing behind him and struggling to adjust her backpack, as well as carry a metal case with her scientific equipment. He crossed the distance between them and took the case from her hand, receiving an affectionate smile in return that momentarily caused him to forget why he was complaining about having to spend the day with her.

With a glint in her eyes, she asked him. "And what was that about bed Sir? I couldn't quite hear you."

"Huh..." He stammered, a bit flustered and really wishing he had just kept his mouth shut.

"You said something about—" She began.

"I don't recall saying anything about ... anything." He told her, cutting her off and feigning ignorance.

"Pretty sure I heard you say something about us... and bed."

"Oh ... Well, yes ... I may have said something to that effect ... Us ... Bed" He saw her eyebrows raise, and somehow even knowing she was just messing with him didn't prevent the embarrassment that he felt as he fumbled to clarify. "... alone ... separately ... alone ... not here. So—" he began, averting his eyes and spinning towards the waiting gate in a graceless attempt to change the subject. "Just us off to px-something or other, then?"

"Yes, Sir," she replied, smiling inwardly as she let him off the hook. "General Hammond didn't feel a full team was needed, considering this planet has been scouted a number of times and seems to have been abandoned for hundreds of years."

"We know this for sure?" he asked warily.

"No indigenous life, and no minerals of any use."

"Sounds lovely." He told her flatly. .

"Apparently even the Goa'uld don't think it's worth their effort to visit."

"Yet we're up at 0400 to go visit said planet... today of all days."

"Sorry Sir, but today is the day that the anomaly is most visible from the planet. It's actually quite fascinating ... you see the pressure of the—"

"Carter—" He interrupted quickly, before she got on a scientific roll. "Way too early for fascinating."

"Yes, Sir." She conceded with a slight smile.

As they prepared to head up the ramp, he turned, lightly touching her arm to stop her. "Just out of curiosity Carter, do you even know what day it is?"

"Of course I do."

"Really?"

"How could I not? It's Saturday. You've mentioned that fact eight times since you got here."

He exhaled in frustration. "Why me?"

She didn't respond as she continued giving her backpack a last minute adjustment, unaware that it wasn't a rhetorical question.

"No, seriously. I'm asking, why me?" he pressed, causing her to look up at him. "You have a whole base full of scientists who would be thrilled... Hell, more than thrilled, to spend their weekend with you... analyzing—" He paused, trying to remember what it was they were supposed to be analyzing. Unable to come up with it, he added with a little wince, "—things. Some people actually have lives ya' know?"

"Yes, Sir, I realize that... but those people weren't available," she explained, trying her best not to smile, but not quite succeeding.

"Funny." He told her back as she walked past him and blinked out of sight.

Colonel O'Neill braced himself for heat and sand. He got neither. His first surprise was the picture perfect surroundings. A warm sun shone down over lush green fields dotted with light purple and white flowers, stretching out in from him, the only boundary a crystal clear stream winding its way down from the rolling hills in the distance.

His second surprise was the remaining two members of his team sitting on small rock wall just off to the side of the steps that led down from the gate. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c were greeting Major Carter when they looked up, realizing that the fourth member of their team had arrived.

"Hi, Jack." Daniel called up to O'Neill with a small wave.

"Daniel... Teal'c." Jack replied evenly, trying not to sound as confused as he was.

Jack watched as Daniel instinctively moved to help Sam remove her backpack, whispering something into her ear as he did. She laughed and gave him a playful nudge with her elbow in response to his comment, as if they were sharing some private joke. And apparently, Jack realized, the joke was on him.

"Carter..." He began, this time his confusion more than evident. "What in the hell is going on?"

"I may have misled you a bit, Sir." She told him as she dropped her pack down beside her. "Well, with the exception of the scientific significance of the mission, that part was true."

"Ok... which parts of the mission that I was actually paying attention to were you lying about?" he asked, as he moved down the steps toward them.

"Um, well... almost all of it," she admitted, flushing slightly. "Sorry for all the secrecy, but we wanted it to be a surprise."

"Surprise." Daniel announced dramatically, drawing an even more confused look from Jack.

Sam took a step to close the gap between herself and the colonel. If it had been Daniel or Teal'c she would have kissed him on the cheek as if it was the most natural thing in the world, but it wasn't that simple between her and her commanding officer. She settled for touching his arm lightly and telling him. "Happy Birthday, Sir."

A smile spread across his face. "You did remember." With a twinkle in his eyes, he continued. "I had no idea you could be so sneaky Major."

"Sorry, Sir." She apologized.

"No... I like it," he teased. "So what, in honor of my birthday, you guys all got together and bought me a planet?"

"It's a moon actually," she corrected him, "and I'm afraid you can't keep it. But the good news is, it _is_ yours for the day."

Taking a long look at his 'gift', he nodded. "Cool."

After taking Teal'c aside and getting reassurance from him that he had in fact done a thorough perimeter search to make sure the moon was just as deserted as it seemed and that there wouldn't be any surprise visitors on his big day, Jack felt himself relax a bit as he turned his attention back to his team. "So, what's next?"

Sitting on the stone steps that led up to the gate, Jack began to open his gift from Daniel and Teal'c. Though it was obvious from the shape what was inside, he still pretended to be surprised when the fishing pole was finally freed from its wrapping paper. But to his genuine surprise he realized the pole was top of the line and couldn't have been cheap.

"Thanks guys. I'm touched," he told them before adding. "And by that, I mean it's about time you gave me a gift that didnt suck."

"Careful," Daniel warned. "We can always return it and get the fertility statue that was my first choice as your birthday present."

"No, no ... The fishing pole is good. I like the fishing pole. Can't wait to try it out."

"Well, you won't have to wait long. Sam tells me there are some sort of fish in that stream." Daniel pointed to the stream flowing not far from where they sat. "All part of the deluxe birthday package."

"Sweet. So, you guys going to join me?"

"Oh, gee. We would love to, really." Daniel began, getting a sideways glance from Teal'c. "But we have a long walk ahead of us."

"You're leaving?" Jack asked, confused.

Daniel and Teal'c got up, gathering their packs, as Daniel continued. "You didn't think General Hammond would let us travel across the galaxy without a good reason did you?"

Jack sat up straighter, raising his eyebrows and pretending to take offense.

"A good reason, other than the anniversary of your birth." Teal'c corrected, before announcing, "We shall return for cake." Without another word, he turned, heading towards the hills in the distance with Daniel right on his heals.

"Ok, then. You go do ... what you do." Jack waved, not surprised by their lack of response.

Turning back to Carter, he saw that she was gathering up her gear as well. Doing his best to hide his disappointment, he asked, "So, are you running off too?"

Looking back over her shoulder, she responded, "Not quite yet, Sir." Setting down her pack, she walked back to the steps. "The anomaly won't be visible for another few hours, but I need to get some samples ... readings, that sort of thing, before it starts."

"But not quite yet?" He repeated hopefully.

"I've got a little time."

"Good. Sit... Relax. It's supposed to be your day off for God's sake," he told her, with a little smile, leaning back on his elbows against the stone steps and letting the sun warm him.

Sam did as he asked, sitting next to him. She watched him for a long moment, wondering how long he could wait before asking what she knew he was dying to know. He lasted all of another thirty seconds before turning his head, catching her before she had the chance to avert her eyes. A slow grin grew across his lips as he asked mischievously, " So ... what did you get me?"

Looking back into his eyes, she replied, "You know, most people would be content with someone going to all the trouble of getting them the moon?"

"Yes, that's true—" He nodded. "But then again, I'm not most people."

"Well you got me there, Sir... You are definitely not most people."

With a little raise of his eyebrows he confessed, "Ok... I couldn't quite tell if that was compliment or a complaint."

"Depends on the day," she answered teasingly.

"Well, today is my birthday, so I'll go with compliment." He smiled to himself. "And don't get me wrong. A day of fishing in paradise is a lovely gift, and I'm extremely grateful that you and the boys went to all the trouble to trick me into—"

"Ok ... ok." She gave in with a laugh. "It's over there." She pointed to a large object draped in a tarp just beyond the small stone fence.

"Really?" he asked, getting a small nod in reply.

"It's just something I've been working on in my spare time," she told him.

Jack, beginning to stand, stopped abruptly, looking at her, surprised. "You have spare time?"

"Occasionally," she replied with a little laugh, watching him continue to walk over to the large tarp covered object.

With one swift motion, Jack pulled the tarp completely off, exposing a large, exotic looking motorcycle beneath it. His eyes went wide at the sight of the unique machine. "Whoa! You made this?"

"Well, technically my contribution was mostly in the design phase. It's a prototype for an off-world vehicle we've been working on... one that we could easily get though the gate. It's powered with alien technology as well as our own." To make her point she stepped past him, opening one of the side compartments near the back of the bike and exposing an array of colored crystals. Opening another compartment she continued. "It also has communication equipment, like the MALP as well as the capability to attach either a side car for personnel rescue or a trailer for retrieval of artifacts and such."

"But you just designed it," he joked sarcastically at her modesty.

"Actually, I did manage to help out with a bit of the actual building as well." She admitted, a little embarrassed.

"In your spare time?"

"Yes, Sir."

"So, in between saving the world, you built me a motorcycle."

"Well, as with the moon, you can't actually keep it—"

"But it's mine for the day," he finished with a grin.

She gave him a bright smile in return and tossed him a helmet. "Just don't crash it, he costs a fortune."

"He?" Jack asked.

"Well, why not? Men have been calling their vehicles 'she' forever."

"And, besides 'he', what do you call this vehicle of yours?"

"It's a hybrid off-world motorcycle for extended reconnaissance." Sam told him smoothly.

"Quite a mouth full."

Her smile widened. "Yes, Sir. I thought you might feel that way. That's why I shortened it to H.O.M.E.R."

O'Neill and H.O.M.E.R. had been gone for over an hour as Sam settled into the soft grass beside the stream. She had finished taking her readings, and the rest of the afternoon was hers to do as she wished, at least until the anomaly made its appearance. Pulling out a book, she reclined back into the gentle grassy slope, enjoying the warmth of the late afternoon sun.

Letting her eyes close for a moment, she heard the sound of the motorcycle in the distance, as the motor shut down, and then the steady footsteps of the colonel as he made his way though the grass and down the gentle slope that led to the steam. From his vantage point he must have thought she was sleeping, and he made no effort to disturb her as he continued down to the stream, sitting on a large rock and beginning to take off his muddy boots.

She watched him lazily as he managed to remove his boots and the socks beneath them, letting the edge of the stream's cool water swirl around his bare feet. The ride had obviously been a success, judging from the mud splattered across his clothes and dotting his arms. She absently wondered if the colonel was that dirty after his ride, just how much mud would she be cleaning off of H.O.M.E.R.. She smiled to herself, deciding it was worth it, as she silently watched her CO , wading into the shallow creek and stripping his mud caked t-shirt over his head. The sunlight bounced off the water and reflected across his tanned back as he crouched down, dipping his t-shirt into the slow moving water, and rinsing it out before standing back up and using the now wet, wadded up, black material to wash off his torso.

Sam was starting to feel like a voyeur as she watched the water trickling down his chest and arms... and even more so as he walked out of the water, heading for his pack and starting to unbuckle his pants. His back was to her as he pulled a fresh pair of clothes out of his pack and returned to the task of undressing. Without so much as a glance back, he told her knowingly, "No peeking, Major."

Even in her embarrassment at getting caught, she couldn't help but let out a small laugh, as she did he best to concentrate on the book in front of her.

"And definitely no giggling," he warned.

Daniel and Teal'c hadn't yet returned as the late afternoon sun was made its slow steady move towards the distant hills and Jack relaxed in the soft grass quietly enjoying the scene playing out in front of him. Sam had waded a few feet into the stream, her pants rolled just above her knees as the water slowly moved past her bare legs. With a sleepy smile Jack continued to watch her, even as his eyelids became heavy, wanting him to give in and let them close, but he couldn't quite give up this opportunity. Maybe it was the way she would lean down dipping her hand down into the cool water, feeling the water rush though her fingers. Or perhaps it was the way she kept absently pushing that same stubborn lock of hair away from her face, her wet fingertips leaving a wet trail across her temple, reflected by the sun's rays. Whatever the cause, he couldn't look away. He continued to watch as something caught her attention and she dipped her arm below the surface of the water, right up to her elbow. With the object of her fascination firmly in her grasp, she stood back up, opening her palm. Water trickled down her forearm, as she intently examined what appeared to be several smooth multicolored stones.

"Don't tell me." Jack smiled, asking her sleepily. "You've just discovered rare minerals that could power a reactor."

"Actually, I just thought they were pretty," she replied quietly, a slightly embarrassed smile playing at her lips.

He felt something in his belly do a little flip at the innocence in her voice, as she looked up at him. This scientist who knew so much. This soldier who had seen too much. It wasn't often that he saw her like this. Relaxed... At peace. Just enjoying the moment. It never ceased to amaze him that even after all these years, and all the time and effort he spent pushing back his feelings for her, that she could break down any wall that he managed to build up in an instant with just a look or a word ... or even just a smile. And as it happened every time, those walls crumbled and he found himself, yet again, looking at her and wondering just why in the hell he was fighting so hard to stay away. But as always, he knew the answer too well, duty, commitment ... stubborn pride. And these were the moments when, despite his best efforts, he couldn't help but realize they were also the excuses he hid behind... maybe even the excuse they both hid behind. Letting himself have the only thing he was permitted to have where his second in command was concerned, he let his eyes drift shut.

In his mind's eye he could see himself get up from the patch of grass he had been lying on and wading silently into the stream. Invading her space, she would turn to face him just as his hands found her... his fingertip lightly brushing the hair away from her face. The small stones falling, one by one from her open palm, back into the water that swirled around their feet, as she reached out for him. Her wet fingers sliding along his jaw line, as she slowly moved closer... whispering...

"Colonel O'Neill." Jack sat up abruptly, confused and somewhat disturbed that in his little fantasy the object of his desire sounded so much like Teal'c. With a quick turn to the side he realized, with a brief note of relief that, in reality Teal'c was standing next to him, stoically waiting for him to reply.

"T... You shouldn't sneak up on a guy like that."

"I did not sneak," he declared flatly.

"Really. Then why is my heart trying to burst out of my chest right now?"

"Perhaps you did not hear our approach because you were sleeping."

"I wasn't sleeping." Jack protested. "I was just...I was resting my eyes and thinking about... things." He looked over at his second in command, who gave him a quick sideways glance and seemed to be trying not to smile as she stepped out from the water's edge.

"That's natural," Daniel said, from his seated position in the grass just beyond Teal'c.

"Me thinking?" Jack asked, with mock surprise.

"Ok, maybe that's not so natural." Daniel joked, getting a small laugh from Sam as she sat down beside him, motioning for a drink of the canteen he held. "Actually, I meant it's natural to be reflective on your birthday. I know I on my birthday, I tend to be consumed with thoughts about the path I've taken... things I've done...all the things left to do."

"Well, I'm not quite as deep as you, Daniel." Jack told him, hoping to change the subject.

"You were 'deep' enough in thought to let a very large Jaffa warrior sneak—" Caching, the single eyebrow raised by Teal'c, he amended his statement. "Sorry...a very large Jaffa warrior 'approach' you, unnoticed. Lucky for you he was friendly. So come on Jack, give... what were daydreaming about, things you've done...or things still left to do?"

Knowing Daniel wasn't going to let it go, Jack told him, "Not that my private thoughts are any of your business, but the truth is, I was just wondering how much longer I was going to have to wait until—" he paused, looking directly at Sam. " Until I get to do a little fishing." He finished causally, but couldn't help the little feeling of victory as he saw Sam choke on the water she was drinking.

Slightly confused by Sam's sudden choking fit, Daniel patted her on the back, before returning his attention to Jack. "Well, do you think you could hold out a little longer, at least till after the cake?"

"I guess..." Jack replied with a quick glance back at Sam. "After all, I've waited this long."

Between the lunch they had brought with them and the birthday cake they had devoured, the members of SG-1 were pleasantly full as they enjoyed the rest of their afternoon. Daniel had drifted off in a patch of grass nearby, a book across his chest and his glasses halfway down his nose. Teal'c was up the hill a ways, taking a better look at H.O.M.E.R. and Sam was taking a few last minute readings and setting up some equipment as the colonel sat at the edge of the stream trying out his new fishing pole.

Glancing over his shoulder at Sam as she headed back to her gear, Jack asked, "So Carter, when is this anomaly of yours going to show up?"

"Shouldn't be too long now, Sir."

"How did this all happen anyway?" He asked, ignoring his fishing for the moment and turning to face her. Catching the slightly giddy look in her eyes that meant she was about break into an explanation that would contain millions of years and a whole lot of terms he wasn't going to understand, he clarified his question. "This little birthday excursion, not the quickly approaching atmospheric anomaly."

"Oh... That," she said, with a hint of disappointment.

Jack, scooted over a bit, patting the large rock he sat on as an invitation for her to join him. With a little 'why not' look, she walked down to the water's edge to join him. The rock was wide enough to accommodate them both, but just barely. Taking the seat he offered, she couldn't help but notice the proximity of their bodies as their arms kept brushing up against each other. Doing her best to regain focus, she answered his earlier question, "I was here about a year and a half ago with a team of scientists and couldn't get over how beautiful it was. I also couldn't help but think how much you would love this place."

"So let me get this straight... You were here for a day of scientific research and you were thinking about me?" he asked, with a pleased smile.

She dropped her head with a small laugh, "Well, what can I say, Sir. Somewhere along the line it seems you've become the voice in my head."

He gave her a sideways glance, "Again... couldn't quite tell if that was compliment or a complaint."

"It's neither really, just a fact. But, it can be a bit of a distraction sometimes," She told him honestly.

"So, what you're saying is the little part of me that makes up your psyche, is the part of your brain that's easily distracted by shiny objects."

Laughing, she turned, and found herself caught in his smiling eyes, "It's not quite that simple."

"It never is." He told her softly, still staring into her eyes.

Suddenly a light tingling sensation enveloped Jack's whole body, making the hair stand up on his arms. Confused by the sensation, if not displeased, he was about to ask what was going on, when he saw Sam's face turn upwards toward the sky. Following her gaze he saw the sky quickly go from light blue to a deep shade of purple as bands of various bright colors suddenly materialized, streaking across the sky and contrasting sharply with the darkness of the purple background. Jack noted that Daniel had woken up, and he and Teal'c were also enjoying the show. Turning back to the woman next to him, he watched the reflective colors from above dancing in her eyes for a long moment before returning his gaze to the sky. After about twenty minutes the sky returned to its original color as if nothing had ever happened.

"Well—" Jack began, looking at Sam. "You really thought of everything, didn't you?"

"Sir?" she asked, still looking up into the sky.

"A surprise fishing trip to our own private moon, that I'm seriously considering retiring on by the way... an extremely cool motorcycle to play with, and now a light show."

"And a fish," she told him as she looked back down and caught sight of his fishing pole bowing towards the water.

"Well, yeah... sure... that would have been good as—" he began, not realizing what she meant until a quick jarring pull from his line almost yanked him into the stream. "Crap!" he exclaimed, grabbing the pole tighter and fighting to reel in the fish that had no intention of being caught.

After several minutes and a few less than helpful comments from the rest of his team, the struggle ended with the line snapping and Jack stumbling backwards and landing unceremoniously on his butt along the grassy edge of the stream.

From behind him Jack heard Daniel say, "Tell me why you enjoy that sport again?"

Throwing a look over his shoulder, Jack asked, "Don't you have something to dig... or catalog?" Getting a laugh in response Jack saw Daniel go back to his book and left him to nurse his bruised ego.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, fighting a smile as she walked over and fingered the broken line dangling from the fishing pole.

"Guess I don't get to keep that either." He laughed, giving the long gone fish a quick salute before setting down his pole in the grass beside him and returning to his rock.

Sitting down next to him, Sam pulled a small object out of her pocket and held out her free hand for him. Jack wasn't quite sure what she was up to, but he complied, reaching his hand out towards hers. Taking his large hand in hers, she quietly turned it over and placed a smooth, almost translucent blue stone in his palm, then closed his fingers around it. With both her hands clasped tightly around his, she lingered a little longer than necessary before telling him with a warm smile, "This you can keep."

As her fingers slipped away from his, Jack felt himself immediately missing her touch. Opening his fingers again to look at the gift she had given him, he saw it was one of the stones she had pulled earlier from the stream and she was right It was beautiful. It was almost the exact same color as the blue puddle of the gate that they had spent so many years traveling through together. He couldn't think of a better gift. "Thank you, Sam," he told her sincerely, looking deeply into her eyes.

"For the rock?" she began, faltering slightly under his intense gaze. "I'm sure it's not really worth—" Her words died on her lips as she felt his warm fingers lightly touching her cheek.

"For everything," he whispered, leaning in slightly, needing her to know how much this all had meant to him. "It's worth a lot more than you know."

The sun was slipping behind the distant hills as Jack stood on the steps leading to the gate, looking back at the incredible colors making up the sunset above and wishing he could stay longer. But a call had come in to return to base. They were needed, and without question he and his team complied—even if it meant leaving paradise. Teal'c and Daniel had already taken H.O.M.E.R. through the gate, and Sam was heading up the steps to follow.

"Good birthday, Sir?" she asked casually, while working to a adjust a stubborn strap on her backpack.

"Great birthday, Carter."

"I'm glad... Sorry it had to be cut short."

"It's the nature of the job we do—" He began, instinctively moving in behind her and helping her untwist the shoulder strap, His hand resting lightly on her shoulder as he finished. "Sometimes duty has to come before what we really want." His voice held a reverence, that told her he wasn't just talking about giving up his day off.

"Colonel?" She asked, glad he was behind her and couldn't see her face. "Do you think it would be alright if I broke protocol... just a little bit?"

"Just a little bit?" he repeated, intrigued by the question, and absently realizing he was still touching her.

"Yes, Sir." she answered, breaking contact as she turned around to face him.

"Carter, we are literally the last two people on the planet," he teased. "I won't tell, if you won't."

With an affectionate smile, Sam closed the slight gap that separated them, her body brushing against his as she leaned in, giving him a soft, lingering kiss on his cheek and whispering, "Happy Birthday."

Without another word she stepped back, reluctantly readying herself to head home... back to her duties and back to being Major Carter. But before she could move, she felt Jack's fingers wrap lightly around her wrist, stopping her and causing her to look back.

"Last two people on the planet, Carter," he began, in a playful tone. "Are you absolutely sure there aren't any other regs you would like to break while you have the chance?"

She laughed, dropping her head down, looking at the fingers still on her wrist and then watching as they slowly drifted away. For a second Jack was afraid that his question might have offended her—until he saw her lift her face back up to his and the grin, as she questioned, "Then what would I surprise you with on your next birthday?" Enjoying the slightly startled look on Jack's face, her smile widened, and without another word she turned and stepped through the waiting blue puddle.

Watching her blink out of sight, Jack smiled broadly, tossing the smooth blue stone he held in the air, catching it and then slipping it into the pocket right above his heart. He patted it lightly before whispering "Can't wait," and following her home.

The End


End file.
